From Where You Are
by LimeGreenNinja96
Summary: Danny's gone and Sam can't get over it. Danny finds a unique way to show her he loves her even if he isn't with her. Inpired by From Where You Are by Lifehouse


**You guys are going to kill me for writing this instead of 83 Ways to Get Detention. *hides from pitchforks* But I haven't been in the best moods lately so I haven't been able to think of something funny. Hence, my angsty self has been kicked into overdrive. I know we Danny Phantom writers love this topic. I don't think this idea has been used and if it has I'm sorry I stole your idea. Lyrics and Flashback are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song From Where You Are.**

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_And I miss you, yeah, I miss you_

Sam's POV

It's dark as I turn into The Amity Park Cemetery. It's almost dark. I can barely see where I'm going. But I don't need to see where I'm going. I've taken this walk dozens of times in the past two months. By now, it's a part of me, embedded into my memory. It's been two months since Danny died. I haven't been the same since. I can't sleep at night. The memory of his death keeps me awake. When I do fall asleep I have nightmares. I eat just enough to keep my body functioning. I know my parents are worried. But I don't care. They don't understand, they can worry all they want.

_ So far away from where you are_

_ I'm standing underneath the stars_

_ And I wish you were here_

I've been visiting Danny's grave every night and do the same thing. I go at nearly the same time the same place. I know the routine so well I can do it in my sleep and I'm so tired all the time I swear I have. I guess that brings me up to today. Another day's routine, another struggle to stay awake in class, another day of pretending to be normal when everyone can clearly see I'm not. I sit in front of the grave. Then gently I caressed my fingers against the headstone. This is the closest I can be to him now, my fingers on his headstone. I must have read Danny's headstone a million times. It never changes.

_I miss the years that were erased_

_ I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_ I miss all the little things_

_ I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_ Yeah, I miss you and wish you were here_

"Damn it Danny! Why did you have to go?" I whisper. I'm not crying yet. But I know I will because I already know what happens next. The memories. The memories happen then I find myself crying. I let myself drift into my memories of Danny and Me before I can stop myself.

~F_lashback~_

_ It was a normal day for Danny, Tucker, and I. We were out hunting ghosts all over Amity. It was really fun being on a ghost hunting team with Danny and even Tucker wasn't so bad sometimes. But today, little did we know, was not a normal day at all. _

_ It started with a loud explosion-like sound. Danny, being Danny, felt we needed to go see what it was and make sure no one was in danger._

_ "We should check it out." Danny suggested. Tucker and I just nodded in agreement. Little did we know. We arrived at where we thought the explosion was coming from. When we got there we were in for the shock of our lives. Congregated together in the middle of town was every villain who we ever fought including Pariah Dark, and Dan. How they got out I don't know._

_ "I have to go." Danny announced to me and Tucker. We just looked at other. _

_ "Danny, are you crazy? They could kill you, easily." Then he saw the look Danny gave him. "No offense." He added._

_ "Tucker's right." I told him. "These are all your enemies. Now that they've teamed up they'll be unstoppable. I was right. I think Danny knew it too._

_ "I know. But I still have to go. It's my duty. I'm supposed to protect this town from ghosts that's what I intend on doing." He was firm. _

_ "But Danny-"I started._

_ "I'm sorry, Sam." He said to me. Those were the last words he said to me. He raced into battle and managed to somehow put the Ghost King and Dan back in the ghost zone. He looked like he was in the clear after that but he wasn't. The other ghosts pounced on him and he ran out of energy. Tucker and I tried to help by putting some of the other ghosts in the ghost zone with our thermoses but we weren't fast enough. Danny was gone by the time we got rid of them all._

_ ~End Flashback~_

_I feel the beating of your heart_

_ I see the shadows of your face_

_ Just know that wherever you are_

_ Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here_

I pretty much sobbing now whenever I remember that. The scene in my mind is so vivid it feels like it keeps happening over and over. I find myself whispering to him even though I know he can't hear me.

Danny's POV

I look over at Sam. I see her all the time. She looks so sad. I want so badly to tell her that I love her and I miss her too. I've been trapped here on Earth and I swear sometimes hell would be better than this. I hate having to watch my family and friends mourn me, especially Sam. She's taken everything so hard.

I've tried to talk to her but she can't see me for some reason. Nobody can, I don't get it. Everyone could see me before. I've brainstormed ways to communicate but nothing ever works. So I watch her cry next to my grave and just watch her.

"I love you, Danny." I hear her whisper. That just gave me a great idea. I pick up a nearby stick and write.

Sam's POV

I'm crying so hard now I totally lost touch with the world. I get up when I see something written in the dirt next to Danny's headstone.

I LOVE YOU TOO, SAM

I smile at that. Because, I know somewhere in some way Danny misses me and loves me too.

_So far away from where you are these miles have torn us worlds apart yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here_

**So how was it? Yeah, I know I didn't put all the lyrics in. Oh well. Please review.**


End file.
